Starry Night Sky
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Hinata is almost blind and a servant of Prince Sasuke


3 Main Character Bio's:  
About a blind, young 16 year slave named Hinata. She is very pretty but refuses to settle. Only a small amount of people no about her blindness. She has long bluish black hair and violet eyes. She is about 5'3" tall.

Hinata's master named Sasuke. He is the prince of their Kindom of Fire. He likes to terrorize people weaker then him. He is about 6 feet 2 inches with the prettiest dark grey eyes and dark black hair can see and 22 years old. Has many harlots.

Sakura is one of the many harlots the prince has. She is conceited, munipulitive, and terrorizes Hinata the most. She is about 5'5" with natural pink hair and green eyes.

-Hinata's Thoughts-  
~Sasuke's Thoughts~  
*actions*  
"Talking"  
(My thoughts

Start-

No ones P.O.V.  
-I sometimes hate working here. I only get terrorized everyday.-  
"Hinata come here now," Shouted Sasuke. -Oh great more torture-  
"You called master," She said bowing. He does not no she actually can't see and thats what got her here.  
"Yes I need you to draw the bath for me slave," he said rather harshly.  
"Yes sir," Hinata said head to his personal bathroom. *Fills bathtub with perfect amount of water with tempature*  
"Its ready master," Hinata said nervously. -Why can't he just die now- *rolls eyes*  
"I will need your help with everything you peasant servant," he said angrily. -He must have noticed my eyes rolling.-  
"Come now," he said with Hinata following right behind. " By the way Sakura will be coming by tonight. So you need to stay in my room all night."  
"Why do I need to stay sir?" Hinata said hesitantly.  
"I said so."

=That evening=

"Hinata come here now," ordered Sasuke.  
"Yes sir," Hinata said while tripping over a chair.  
"Why are you constantly tripping servant," Sasuke almost shouted.  
"Well if you must no I am just extremely clumsy. I've been like this since I was ten sir," Hinata said in almost a hushed tone.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" He said well hold none up.  
"I don't no sir I never learned how to count," She replied.  
"Come here then petty little girl," He now started to shout.  
Hinata started torwards him hesitantly.  
"What color is my hair and eyes," Sasuke said.  
"Your hair is blonde and your eyes are green master," she said. Sasuke looked closely at her eyes and pretty much shouted  
"Your BLIND!"  
"Why yes I am master," she said catiously.  
"That explains alot." Ssuke said"Oh, by the way Sakura can't come tonight."  
"May I go now master?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"I said so," Sasuke said while smirking.

"Come here now Hinata," Sasuke said sternly and went over to him.  
"Yes mater," Hinata said scaredly.  
"Sit on the bed now so we can have a little 'Talk'" Sasuke said wondering if she would listen.  
"No master whatever you need to say you can say standing up." she said not obeying.  
"Do it now or I will punish you greatly." Sasuke said as he pushed her towards the bed.  
"Now we will talk about why you never told anyone about being blind. It sure explains a lot though."

--Flashback 6 years--

"Hinata get your dumb butt over here" shouted a big tall man who was holding a knife. "Now sit down." Hinata obeyed on what he said. He placed a hand on her they and moved is fingers to the sensitive place.  
-later that night-  
Hinata laid there in pain. Not sure what just happened. "Hinata get over here now." shouted the man. Hinata obeyed. "Now you will never be able to get married. You will be mine only mine for the rest of your life." the man bellowed.  
"NO. I will not listen to you." young Hinata screamed. He hit both eyes with the knife. A few weeks later she was sold to the prince as his slave.

--End Flashback--

"Why didn't you tell anyone what happened?" Sasuke asked really curious about his personal slave now.  
"Well no one asked me what happened. So I didn't say master," she said confused on Sasuke's behavior.  
"You will officially move in here tomorrow."  
"Why?" Hinata asked.  
"I said so."

"Hinata, Tomorrow we shall move your things in here." Sasuke said sternlier than before.  
"Yes master." Hinata said confused on why he called her by her first name.  
"You and I will share a bed. Even if you don't want to. You belong to me. Plus were having an auction soon. I can't have you sold." Sasuke said not meaning to tell that much.  
"I don't understand master?"  
"Well you will one day dear."  
"Is there anything you want master?" Hinata asked while Sasuke put his hand and her thigh.  
"I want you. You're the type of girl that attracts many guys." Hinata was confused.

--------Lemon Scene----------

"Well, why did you want me?" Hinata said trying to get out of his grasp. He moved closer to Hinata and started nipping at her ear. She was frozen there in shock. He started to move his hand closer to he privates.  
He then pulled away and took his shirt off. Then he started to take her dress off. Senex started to touch her warm breasts. Hinata just sat there in shock not knowing whats going on.  
He then slowly pushed her agianst the bed and got on top. He slid his memeber in and heard her gasp but continued. He started out slow and then started to go fast. He heard her scream for joy. Hinata orgasimed. Sasuke layed by her side while she started drifting to sleep. She is so beautiful. If she only had her sight then she would remember that me and her used to play when we were younger. I loved her than and i love her now.

He opened the drawer right next to his bed and pulled out a letter and started reading in quietly.

Dearest Sasuke, My Prince  
I am moving soon. My father dearest is making me.  
He also has been hitting me more lately. It will be tough.  
I will make it though. Just remember I love you and probobly always will  
From your love, Hinata.  
P.S. I hope we meet agian soon

Hinata's eyes opened in a flash. She looked pained and greif stricken.  
Whats wrong Hinata," Sasuke said.  
"Who gave you that letter?" she looked sad now to.  
"My childhood friend gave it to me."  
"Who was it?"  
"Why you don't remember do you." Sasuke said a little disappointedly.  
"Well, I remember having a childhood friend. He sees me daily but yet I cannot see him so I never brought it up." he noticed she looked depressed now.  
"Hinata I had my family buy you as a personal servant so we could be friends agian."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so." Sasuke said grinning and happy agian.

And that following spring, they were wedded! They had 6 children together.


End file.
